The present disclosure relates to a device that is capable of creating embroidery data to enable a sewing machine to sew an embroidery pattern, and also to and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
An embroidery data creation device is known that is configured to create embroidery data that enables a sewing machine capable of embroidery sewing to sew an embroidery pattern of a design that is based on image data of an image, such as a photograph or the like. For example, with the embroidery data creation device, line segments corresponding to stitches may be arranged based on image data that is acquired from an image read by an image scanner unit. After that, colors corresponding to the respective line segments may be determined, and the line segments that have the same color may be connected. The embroidery data may be created by converting data for the line segments into data indicating stitches.